


white magic

by chikausa



Series: casphardt week 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Casphardt Week 2019, Fluff, Healing, Injury, M/M, Slight blood mention, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikausa/pseuds/chikausa
Summary: caspar is stuck in the infirmary for a day, but learns he doesn’t mind it since linhardt is around
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: casphardt week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535675
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	white magic

“Linnnnnnnnn.”

“Stop whining, you did this to yourself.”

“But…”

“Stop,” Linhardt said, pushing Caspar back down on the infirmary bed, sighing, “you were the one who took the hit, so now you are dealing with it. Lay down.”

Caspar, frowned. Letting himself fall back down the bed. He took the hit for a reason. If it wasn’t him, Bernadetta would be in his position, and he didn’t want that for the archer. If it would’ve hit her, it would’ve caused her more problems than it would’ve caused Caspar. It just gave him a nasty gash on his side that was fixed easily, he was just stuck in bed for a couple days.

He could add it to his collection of scars, he supposed.

“Whatever you say, Nurse Lin,”

Linhardt made a face, which at first was unreadable then it just turned into disappointed frown, “Stop that,” he sighed, “I’m going to get something, I’ll be back. Don’t get up or I will get Hubert.” 

Linhardt then left, leaving Caspar alone.

It’s not like he was gonna get up, he didn’t feel like dealing with Hubert’s scary, yet oddly motherly personality at the moment, but the infirmary was just so boring. And he was alone, which made it worse. Maybe he could get someone to bring him up a board game to play, maybe Dorothea, she would also play it with him. She always looks like she needed something to do, Caspar didn’t like seeing her look all sad like she always did.

Caspar sighed, “Goddess. Linhardt is taking forever.”

“I was gone for at least five minutes,” and just like magic, there was the mage himself, walking in, carrying a two dishes of food. 

“Is that for me?!” 

“You’re the only other person in this room, so yes. It is for you.” Linhardt answered, setting both of the dishes down on a table before walking over to Caspar, “Can you sit up?” he asked.

Caspar nodded, “Yeah. What is that? It smells nice.”

“I can't tell you. Bernadetta is on kitchen duty today, and she felt really bad that you’re stuck up here, so she made you something.”

“Aw. Tell her I said thanks if you see her again.”

Now that Caspar was all sat up and mostly comfortable, Linhardt sat Caspar’s plate on his lap and sat down in the chair next to his bed with his own food, which was different from what Caspar had in his lap.

“What do you have?” Caspar asked.

“Dunno. Whatever soup they made today.” 

The food in Caspar’s dish looked like some kind of meat dish, seems like Bernadetta put a lot of work into it. She must’ve felt super bad.

The two ate in relative silence, except for the occasional sounds of the silverware hitting the dinnerware, or in Caspar’s case, his silverware scraping against his teeth, which drove Linhardt up the wall.

“Are you done, Caspar?” Linhardt asked.

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry about talking to Bernie, I’ll do it myself. Compliments to the chef and all.” 

Linhardt slowly nodded, picking up the dish from Caspar’s lap and his own, setting them to the side and making a mental note to bring them down to the kitchen staff later.

“Okay. I need to catch your bandages.”

“But whyyyyyy.”

“Because.”

Caspar grumbled, but let Linhardt pull down the blanket to look at his bandages anyways.

“God it’s so fucking cold in here,” Caspar whined.

“Yeah, yeah. Stop moving. This will be much harder for the both of us if you keep moving around like that.” 

Then, Linhardt got to work, starting to slowly unwrap the bandages.

The wound wasn’t bad, but it was enough that because of it, Caspar couldn’t move around all that much or it would cause more problems than it should, but by the goddess, it was kinda nasty. 

Caspar watched Linhardt make a face of discomfort as the bandages came off, causing Caspar to make a face as the air of the room hit wound.

Linhardt mumbled some sort of white magic spell and Caspar let out a pleased sigh as he felt the white magic seep through his body. 

Quickly, Linhardt got the wound wrapped back up and the brawler could see how relieved the mage was once that was all over. 

“You should be fine by tomorrow,” he said, standing back up, “I’m gonna go now. Super tired.”

“Wait!”

Linhardt stopped and turned his head to look at Caspar, “What?”

“You should… you should, uh, stay. You can sleep here.”

Caspar told himself that it was because he was bored in this room all by himself, but he knew it was because he wanted the other boy to stay with him.

“Why would I want to sleep in the infirmary bed? Besides, it’s cold up here.”

“Can’t you sleep anywhere, though?”

“...Things change.”

“Just stay up here, we can share the bed. Then you won’t be cold! Just like old times, yeah?”

Linhardt blinked at him for a second before just shrugging and walking back over to the bed. He moved over to the side of the bed where Caspar’s injury wasn’t and gently pushed the other boy over.

“You’re staying?” Caspar asked. He can’t believe that worked.

“I don’t really want to walk back downstairs.” Linhardt answered, trying to fit in the bed. These beds weren’t made for two grown men to sleep together in, but that wasn’t gonna stop either one of them.

“Comfortable?” Caspar said, taking out Linhardt’s bun in a completely bro way, then starting to run his hands through the others hair. Goddess, it was so soft, Caspar thought, how does he keep it like this during all this.

To no one's surprise, it didn’t take Linhardt long to fall asleep. 

Caspar soon followed, hand still in Linhardt’s hair.

When they woke up, they didn’t talk about how cuddled up they were next to each other, and Caspar especially didn’t want to talk about how Linhardt managed to push up against his wound in his sleep, he didn’t want to ruin moment even though that probably could’ve caused a problem.

Healing isn’t that bad if you have company, Caspar learned.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! i manages to write another one for the week


End file.
